Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Xstrawberry0fieldsforeverX
Summary: What happens when seven very different teenagers are all stuck in one classroom? DL, CZ, slight LM
1. Welcome To Paradise

**A/n: In this story, none of the gang are friends. They don't know each other at all. It's going to be kind of like 'The Breakfast Club', but different.**

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I flipped my cell phone shut after I had finished talking to one of my friends. We were making plans to meet at Sushi Rox, and check out the hot guys there. Reaching over to open my purse, I placed my cell phone inside and started looking for a mirror. If I was going to Sushi Rox to see cute guys, I _had_ to check my hair first.

After looking around inside the bag, I realized that the stuff in there wasn't mine. It must have gotten switched with someone else's in class. I checked my phone; 2:02, only two minutes after class had ended. Someone might still be there who has my bag. After all, I had to make sure I looked cute before going to Sushi Rox.

I turned around and walked back inside the classroom. Surprisingly, there were 6 other students in there, which was weird because it's a Friday afternoon! Doesn't everyone have plans! Two of them were still asleep at their desks, one bushy haired kid had dropped his stuff, and another girl was helping him pick it up, another boy was sitting at a desk, eating potato chips, and another girl stood in front of me with my bag in her hand. She had dark hair with a blue streak going through it. I think her name was Lola, or something.

"You have my bag," she told me, holding mine out. I smiled at her.

"Isn't it cute? We have matching purses!" I exclaimed. She gave me a small smile, but I could tell she was annoyed. Weird… A lot of people seem to be annoyed by me, but I don't know why. Anyway, I handed her the purse, and took mine, then turned around to leave. I turned the knob to open the door, but it wouldn't open. It was stuck!

"Can you just open it so I can leave?" she asked, angrily.

"It won't open!"

"Let me do it." I stepped out of her way, and let her try to open the door. She huffed angrily and turned to me.

"We're stuck in here."

* * *

**A/n: Like it or no? But I'm not sure on the pairings. Originally it was going to be DL, CZ, and NM, but I might make it DC or LM. Most likely it'll be DL and NM, but your input is appreciated Now you get to press the purple button and review!**


	2. Misery

**Logan POV**

I woke up to hear an ear piercing shriek. Opening my eyes, I saw two brunettes standing by the door. One, the source of the noise, was freaking out over something. Wait… where did everyone go? I checked my watch; 2:05. Well, at least I had slept through class.

"Do you have to be so goddamn loud?" a girl sitting at the desk beside me asked.

"We're LOCKED IN!" the brunette shrieked again. Christ, the girl has a voice loud enough to wake the dead.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't shriek the answer back to me.

"The door is stuck! It won't open! We can't get out!" She explained, in a quieter tone. Wonderful.

I looked around the room, glancing at the people around me. I didn't know any of them personally… just their names, and who they hung out with. First there was Lola Martinez, the drama queen. She mostly hung out with her drama geek friends or whatever. Then Nicole Bristow, some peppy annoying girl with a loud voice. Surprisingly enough, she hung out with the 'popular crowd'. How anyone can stand her voice is beyond me. Chase Matthews, the emo kid. He only had a few friends… liked to whine and write songs over girls that didn't like him. Zoey Brooks, Miss Perfect. Everyone loved her… well except me. She was also pretty popular. Michael Barrett, some weird kid who liked chips. Dana Cruz, or PCA'S own goth girl. She was the one always dressed in black. She didn't really have any friends because, well, most people are afraid of her. And they have reason to be. She isn't exactly the nicest person around. Not that I'm scared of her or anything. And then there was me, the hottest guy in this room, Logan Reese.

"So call someone to get us out." Dana snapped.

"Ohmygod! That is a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Nicole exclaimed. She looked at her cell phone and frowned. "The battery's dead."

"Probably because you never shut up." Dana replied, glaring at her.

"It's not her fault, Dana, she didn't lock us in here." Miss Perfect- I mean Zoey defended. Dana just rolled her eyes.

"If I'm stuck in here, and she's annoying me, then I'm _going_ to channel my anger out on her."

"Why don't you just try the window?" Chase suggested.

"Oh, great idea," I snapped. "It's the third floor. Unless jumping out of a third floor window is what you've always wanted, emo boy."

"Shut up, jackass. At least he tried to come up with an idea." Dana defended.

"Actually, the name's Logan. But if jackass is your cute little pet name for me, then I can work with that." I retorted, with a smirk.

"Did I say you could talk to me?" She snapped. I rolled my eyes. Not even Dana 'Danger' Cruz, could resist my good looks. I don't know why she was even trying.

"Why don't you and I-"

"Could you like shut up for one second?" Lola interrupted.

"Could you like, make out with me?" I replied, mocking her, still smirking. I shot up and ran over to the door as I heard footsteps approaching the room. "HEY!" I yelled, banging on the window as the janitor walked past the room. "GET YOUR OVERPAID ASS BACK HERE." I yelled again. He turned around, smiled, and waved at me, then turned around to walk away. What the hell?

"So we're stuck here." Michael said at last.

"For the whole weekend." Chase stated with a sigh.

"FOR THE WHOLE WEEKEND! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SEE HOT GUYS AT SUSHI ROX! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MY NAILS DONE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO-"

Oh, Jesus. I'm going to kill myself before Monday.


	3. Sugar We're Going Down

"I was supposed to go shopping later! What am I going to do without seeing hot guys! I cannot go a whole weekend without seeing hot-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU." Dana screamed over Nicole's loud voice.

"Dana, you don't have to be so mean! She's just freaking out because we're stuck here. Which isn't her fault anyway," I defended, yet again.

"Why don't you shut up too!" She shot back. How could she! Everyone was usually so nice to me. Why couldn't she just be nicer?

"Excuse me?"

"We all know you're Miss Perfect, so stop trying to prove it. We don't care." She responded, glaring at me.

"I just-" I started.

"She's right," Logan agreed. "And not everyone likes you, just because you're like theepitome of all things perfect." He continued.

"Hey, leave her alone." The boy with the bushy hair snapped. I think his name was Chase.

"Thanks," I said, a small blush creeping onto my face.

"Oooh, emo boy loves Miss Perfect now. Get out your guitar and write us a little song!" Logan teased. Chase blushed. He was kind of cute, in his own shy, bushy haired kind of way.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Alright, I know we're going to be stuck here for the whole weekend, but-" I started.

"Hey, what are we going to do for food? What if I have to take a piss?" Logan interrupted.

"HE HAS CHIPS!" Nicole shrieked, running over to Michael.

"No I don't," He said, nervously, as he poured the last few crumbs into his mouth.

"YOU IDIOT, NOW I'M GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH." Logan yelled overdramatically.

"Oh no, can't let that happen." Dana mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey. Maybe Vampira, here, doesn't need food, but I need it."

"Go fu-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shrieked.

"She cracked." Logan whispered to Dana, "We finally made her crack," he said, laughing a little.

"Did I say you could talk to me?" She shot back, moving to a different seat away from Logan.

"Sorry, Queen Vampira, I didn't know I needed permission." He snapped, getting up from his seat. "Now, about the matter of food and me taking a piss."

"ALRIGHT!" Michael yelled, holding his hands up in defeat. "I have another bag of chips."

"That'll keep us alive. Now I'm going to die from thirst." Logan complained again.

"Now you know what to do with your piss," Dana said with a sneer.

"Alright, that's disgusting," Chase cut in.

"It's true though," I added.

"Why are we talking about this?" Lola asked, looking disgusted.

"I have an idea," Logan said, suddenly, getting up from his desk. He walked over to a plant that was sitting in the corner.

"Okay… Not getting good thoughts from this," Nicole commented.

"It's cool," Logan replied. As soon as I heard a small zip, I knew what he was going to do.

"Dude, don't. That is going way too far." Chase said, trying to stop him, but failing. "I'm serious, you do that, and I'll kick your ass before-"

"Just kidding," He laughed as he turned around. "You guys don't actually think I'm that gross, do you?"

"Yes," Dana replied, carelessly, as she flipped through an old _Rolling Stone_ issue.

"That hurt." He replied, motioning to his heart, "Right here." I watched as he sat down at his desk, put his feet up on it, and pulled out a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Eating cheese," He replied sarcastically, "What does it look like?"

"You can't light up in here." I told him.

"I don't need you to preach to me. It's not like I'm gonna hold it up to a paper and set the place on fire."

"Might do us some good if you set yourself on fire." Dana commented.

"You can't smoke in here!" I protested.

"Well I am," He retorted in a bored voice.

"Don't you know you can get lung cancer? Emphysema? You could die!"

"I like lung cancer and emphysema."

"What about us! We could get it from second hand smoke!"

"From being in here two days with me. Right."

"Dude, just put it out. It's bothering her." Chase said, defending me. He is so cute when he does that.

"Nahh… That's no fun." I huffed and walked to the other side of the classroom, away from his disgusting cigarette.

"Hey." I turned around to see Chase behind me.

"Hey," I replied, blushing. "Thanks… for standing up for me out there. Everyone just thinks I'm little Miss Perfect, or whatever. They don't even know me. I'm far from perfect."

"No one can be perfect." He replied, quietly.

"No… They can't." I said with a small smile. I looked away, but I could have sworn I heard him whisper,

"But to me, you're as close as it gets."

I blushed again, for the third time that day, hoping it wasn't just my imagination.

**A/N: Well... besides the chips, they don't really have anything to eat. But I'll probably find some way to get them out by the next day. **


	4. She's A Rebel

Dana POV 

"Hey," Logan said, nudging me, and turning his head towards Zoey and Chase. "Do you think they're gonna start doin stuff over there?" He asked with a smirk. On the inside, I was smiling, but I couldn't let that show. Instead, I gave him a disgusted look.

"Do you think I care?" I asked, moving farther away from him.

"Woah, sorry for getting inside your personal bubble." He replied. Goddamn him for almost making me laugh.

"Shut up," I shot back, not looking up from my magazine. He looked over at what I was reading. "What? You gonna set this on fire now?"

"Nah… It's not as fun… But Barret's chips over there might make an interesting bonfire."

"That's our only food, idiot."

"Psh, like we're all gonna share that bag of chips. We know he's gonna eat them anyway." I smirked and looked away. Zoey and Chase walked back over and sat down at the desks.

"Oh goody. The nun's back to preach to us."

"You know what, Dana?"

"What?" I asked, uninterested.

"You might actually have friends if you weren't so mean to everyone."

"I'm sorry," I started, making Zoey smile. "I didn't know I was giving off the impression that I cared." I finished, causing her to glare at me again. Whatever. I don't need friends. Friends are the people that pretend to like you, then they do shit behind your back. And as far as boyfriends go, I would not fall for anyone, no matter who they were. They'll only break your heart in the end anyway, so who needs them? In my opinion, boys suck. People suck.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh DISS!" Logan yelled, his voice getting louder by the second. "SHE GOTCHA, ZOEY!" He yelled again. "WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO NOW? OOOHH CATFIGHT! WINNER GETS TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. He could be nice for a few seconds, then he'd go and ruin it by being an annoying jerk. After a few minutes, Logan (surprise, surprise) spoke up again.

"Hey," He commented, "The Criminal," He said, motioning to me. "The basket case, the princess, the geek," He continued, motioning to Chase, Zoey, and Michael. "Which one of you wants to be the jock?" He asked Lola and Nicole. I snorted.

"_You_ saw 'The Breakfast Club'?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm a sucker for Emilio Estevez movies. He is soooo hot!" He said in a mock gay guy voice.

"You know, you're not as funny as you think," Lola commented.

"And you're not as…" He paused thinking of an insult. "Your mom," he said at last. I rolled my eyes. Logan was the 'punk' or 'skater' type, if I were to label him. Which I wouldn't. All the girls loved him… But let me tell you this, I would never fall for someone like Logan Reese.

"Guys, I'm so bored," Nicole complained.

"I don't care." I replied, pulling out one of my own cigarettes and lighting it.

"Oh great. You smoke too?" Zoey asked with an annoyed huff.

"So?"

"Don't you guys know you can get lung cancer?"

"Woo! Lung cancer buddy!" Logan shouted, holding his hand out to me for a high five.

"Don't talk to me," I replied, not looking up at him.

"Why do you always act like that?"

"Like what?" I asked, uninterested.

"Like a bitch."

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I was just joking around, trying to lighten the mood in this hell hole, and all you've been doing is sitting around snapping at everyone for every goddamn thing they do!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you would stop acting so frickin annoying!"

"This is gonna be good," I heard Michael whisper to Nicole. She giggled. I'd have yelled at her, but I was mad at Logan right now.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I bet…you just…Nevermind."

"Oh, that was a good one. Almost better than the 'your mom' thing you said a couple minutes ago."

"What is it! Why are you so goddamn mean to everyone! Are you PMSing all the time? Or were you just born bitchy?" I stood up at his last comment, and walked right up to him.

"First of all, I'll act however the hell I want to everyone! And second of all, if I was PMSing, you wouldn't be breathing right now." I snapped, giving him one of my coldest looks.

"You know…"

"What!" I yelled. He frowned, looked down at the floor, and sighed. After a couple of seconds, he looked back up at me, the annoying smirk right back on his face.

"Wanna make out?"

Like I said; I'll never fall for someone like Logan Reese.

* * *

**A/n: Last chapter was Zoey POV. Sorry,I forgot to write it at the top...And... It's kind of boring right now, but it'll get more interesting in the next few chapters. Also, I dunno if I'm gonna make it NM, because I like writing DL and CZ more... But if you guys really want NM, then I'll write it.**


	5. Take Back

**Chase POV**

"You're disgusting," Dana said, walking across the room, away from Logan.

"Do you have to piss off every single person in this room?" I asked, turning to him.

"Well," he said, counting on his fingers, "That's two down. Plus you. Bring on the other three." He finished, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. This guy was one of the biggest jerks at PCA. But hey, if he keeps picking on Zoey like this, she might start to like me after I keep defending her.

"You're an asshole," I told him, sitting down at a desk next to Zoey. I looked over at her. She was beautiful… Perfect, even. God knows how many songs I'd written about her, but up until now, she never even noticed me. I've wanted to ask her out for the past three years, but I've always been to goddamn shy to do it. That's just the kind of guy I am. Shy, somewhat sensitive, quiet, but if you get me mad, (much like Logan was doing when he purposefully tried to piss of Zoey, Dana, and me), you'll wish you hadn't.

"I know. And I'm proud of it," He replied, the smirk never leaving his face. He turned to Zoey, who was quietly reading a book, minding her own business. "Whatcha readin'?" He asked in his most annoying voice. "100 Ways to Become A More Perfect Person?" He asked, mocking her. "The only way to get more perfect is to like become Jesus or something."

"Could you shut up?" She asked.

"Could you make out with me?"

"Why do you keep asking that question? The only thing any of us want to shove down your throat is a knife." Dana snapped from across the room.

"Hey, I wasn't picking on you right now. You wait your turn, honey."

"You call me that again and I seriously will shove a knife down your throat."

"I'm fuckin shaking." Why the hell is he such an asshole! Can't he just leave everyone alone?

"Shut up," I said, glaring at him. He smirked at me and walked over to Lola.

"Do _you_ want to make out? This is one tough crowd."

"No." She said, not even looking at him. He sighed dramatically and moved on to Nicole.

"What about you?"

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"You wanna make out?" Nicole hesitated and looked at Logan, biting her lip as if in deep thought.

"You shouldn't have to think about this," he commented. "Everyone wants to make out with me."

"You're so full of yourself." I snapped.

"Oh, stop pretending that you're the perfect guy. We can all tell you wanna nail Zoey."

"I-" I started

"You're disgusting. You don't know anything about any of us, so stop talking, and leave us alone." Zoey snapped. Thank god for her. How the heck can he tell I like Zoey, anyway!

"Miss Perfect speaks. Guys, we should add this to the bible or something. But hey, she told me to leave you alone, so I guess I have to listen… her being perfect and all."

"I thought I told you to shut up!" I yelled, standing up from where I sat.

"Let's all watch as the wild animal, Chase Matthews, hunts it's prey, Zoey Brooks. But, watch out! It was provoked by the sexy Logan Reese. Let's all watch what his next move is," Logan narrated.

"You say one more thing, and I'll kick your ass," I growled, angrily.

"One. More. Thing." He drawls out, not trace of fear in his voice. Foolish move, jackass. I got up from my desk, about to lunge at him, when Zoey pulled me back.

"Stop," she said softly, "He's not worth it." I nod and sit back down. She may have stopped me this time, but the next time he picks on anyone, especially Zoey, he's going to get it. I looked over at him to see him still smirking at me.

'Don't let him get to you,' I told myself, 'Zoey told you not to hit him.'

"Guys, this is so boring!" Nicole complained, and loudly, I might add. I checked my watch. It was 3:30. We'd been here about an hour and thirty minutes. Dammit, time was moving too slowly.

"Well yeah, it's not like we brought games or anything. We didn't plan on being locked in here on a Friday afternoon," Michael stated, annoyed.

"I have an idea," Lola stated.

"Don't care," Dana replied, in a bored voice. Lola huffed.

"I have an idea," Logan said. I'm pretty sure everyone was glaring at him.

"What?" Nicole asked, actually interested.

"Let's play truth or dare," He said, smiling deviously. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/n: If you have any suggestions, they would be appreciated. Also, more reviews. .**


	6. Truth Or Dare?

**Zoey POV**

"Okay," I replied, interested. Who knew he'd actually have a good idea?

"Alright," Lola said. Everyone walked over and sat on the desks, forming a circle.

"Who do we start with?" Nicole asked.

"Uhh… hello? It was my idea? I'm the hottest guy here? Clearly, I should go first," Logan said. I rolled my eyes. Was there anyone in the world that was more arrogant than Logan Reese? Was there anyone out there that was more full of themselves just because they had a rich father and somewhat good looks? Well… besides Paris Hilton.

"Okay, pick someone, Oh Great One," Dana said, rolling her eyes.

"Pick me!" Nicole shouted, excitedly.

"Okay," Logan replied, rolling his eyes. "Truth or dare, peppy?"

"Umm…." Nicole started, thoughtfully. She sat there for a few minutes, contemplating whether she should choose truth or dare. Everyone glared at her for taking so long. After a while, Dana spoke up, clearly annoyed with Nicole's problem with making decisions.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted. "There are TWO choices! Pick one!"

"Oh! Um… Truth." Sighing, Logan rolled his eyes again.

"Okay. Would you ma-"

"Let's make some rules here," I interrupted. "Whenever you're the one asking someone truth or dare, it cannot always be about making out with you!"

"Yeah," Lola agreed. Logan sighed dramatically.

"Do you always _have_ to suck the fun out of everything?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Nicole… if someone paid you a million dollars to make out with another girl… let's call her… Dana Cruz, would you?" He asked, receiving a threatening look from Dana.

"Umm…I guess," She replied. But then added, "I'm straight, of course. I just want the money."

"Would you let me tape it?"

"You're only allowed to ask her one question," I cut in. Logan glared at me.

"Okay, umm, Lola, truth or dare?" Nicole asked.

"Dare, I guess," she replied. Nicole smirked.

"I dare you to …go a whole week without wearing skirts." What the hell?

"What the hell?" Logan asked, as if reading my thoughts. "That's the most retarded dare I've ever heard."

"Shut up! I could never go a whole week without wearing skirts!" Nicole defended.

"Whatever, just keep going," I said, trying to avoid an argument.

"Okay…Michael, truth or dare?" Lola asked.

"Truth," He replied with a shrug.

"Do you like anyone at this school?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," He replied, keeping his eyes on her.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"You only asked if I liked anyone. Not who it was." Lola huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Chase, truth or dare?" He asked, looking over at Chase. Please say truth. Ask him if he likes me…

"Dare," Chase replied. Oh. Well, this could work too. Dare him to kiss me, please. Dare him to kiss me.

"I dare you to…." Come on… do it! "I dare you to kiss…" He looked around the room. ME! ME! ME! "Nic-" Nooo! Don't pick that stupid ditzy bitch! I mean…

"I dare you to kiss Zoey," he said at last. Yess!

I looked over at Chase. He was blushing. I smiled at him, as he leaned over towards me. Oh my god, Chase Matthews was going to kiss me! He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Woo! Slip her the tongue, pimp master!" Logan cheered. We pulled apart, both glaring at Logan. Why does he have to ruin EVERYTHING? "Hey, don't mind me. I was just-"

"Dude, shut up," I heard Chase mutter. He turned to me, "Zoey, truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth," I replied, smiling at him. He smiled back. God, he is so cute.

"Do you um… Do you like anyone in this room?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling at him. I hope there wasn't anything in my teeth.

"Oh, how fucking cute. Why don't you two just do it now? It'd save a lot of time." Logan commented. I glared at him.

"Logan, truth or dare?" I asked, sneering at him.

"Dare," He replied, sneering back.

"I dare you to go two days without smoking," I dare him, knowing that if he goes along with it, I won't have to smell any of his cigarettes for the rest of the time I'm here.

"What! That is the most retarded dare I've ever heard of! Well besides crappy Bristow's skirt dare."

"Yeah, because you can't do it," I said, smirking at him. I had him right where I wanted him.

"I can do it, I just don't want to,"

"Wimp," I heard Dana mutter.

"Shut up, guys. I can go as long as I want without smoking."

"Sure…" I said, still smirking at him.

"You know what? Fine. I'll do your stupid dare." He replied, glaring at me.

"Good."

"Now," Logan started, smirking at Dana. "Cruz, truth or dare?"

Here comes the 'wanna make out?' dare.

* * *

**A/n: Review! Well, I've decided that this fic is mostly going to be about Dana, Logan, Zoey, and Chase. I might add a Lola/Michael pairing...If anyone wants it.**


	7. Makedamnsure

Logan POV 

She hesitated for a minute, then answered me.

"Dare," She said, giving me a challenging look. I smirked. She should've known what would happen by choosing dare.

"I dare you to make out with me," I replied. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Or at least she pretended to, because no one can resist me.

"No!"

"You chose dare," I reminded her. "And I want you to make out with me." And I did. Anyone would expect someone like me to go after some blonde airhead, like Nicole… even though she was a brunette. But not the point. Dana Cruz was different. She didn't get excited over stupid things like other girls. She didn't whine over her weight or ramble on about hot guys. She was quiet. I liked that about her. Sure, she was mean, but who doesn't like a challenge?

"Yeah. I chose dare expecting to get something that wouldn't make me throw up," She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you're afraid to."

"Afraid? Of someone who watches 'The Breakfast Club', pretends to be gay, makes comments when people are kissing, and pretends to be excited about getting lung cancer? I think not."

"Then make out with me."

"No! I… I change my mind. I pick truth." I sighed heavily and tried to think of something for truth.

I decided on what to ask her, and turned to face her.

"Why are you so mean to everyone?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you have such a negative attitude towards everyone? Why don't you let anyone get close to you? Why don't you want friends?"

"You know what…" she started. "Forget it."

"So you're back to dare? Wanna make out?"

"No. Just forget it. This game is stupid,"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Leave me alone," She said, getting up to walk away.

"See! There you go again!"

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business and leave me alone!"

"Does it have to do with your family? Because none of us have perfect lives, Cruz, and we still have friends. Life sucks, so suck it up and stop acting like a bitch to everyone to talks to you."

"Fuck you!" She yelled, turning around to face me again. "You don't know me! You don't know anything about me, so mind your own business."

"Leave her alone, Logan." Zoey said calmly.

"No! Maybe her life really sucks, but that doesn't give her the right to act like this to anyone!"

"Like you would know anything about having a sucky life," Lola started.

"Yeah, you're rich. If you ask for a thousand dollars, your dad will just give it to you. Your family probably sits around all day paying other people to do stuff for you. You don't have to worry about losing your house, or getting a job. If you ever get in trouble, your parents can just pay your way out of it." Michael finished. That pissed me off.

"Okay, first, you don't know shit about me. And you certainly don't know anything about my family. And if you think I have the perfect life, you're dead wrong. So you can just shut the hell up. Both of you." I yelled.

"What could possibly be wrong with your life?" Chase asked, rolling his eyes.

"Is it because your dad won't buy you a puppy? Because I would so hate it if my dad didn't buy me-" Nicole started, but I stopped listening.

**_Flashback_**

_"Dad… she's gone." I said, blinking back tears. _

_"I know that. It's been two days since the funeral and you're still crying."_

_"Y-you're acting like you don't even care!" I yelled. He spun around and glared at me._

_"Do you know how much goddamn money I spent for that funeral? So don't tell me that I don't care!" He snapped, giving me a threatening look. He turned around again and pulled out a suitcase. "I have to go to Canada to get back to work on my movie. So I'm sending you back to PCA tomorrow."_

_"N-no… I don't want to go back yet. I want to come with you." I said, as I started to cry again._

_"Jesus Christ, Logan, you're eleven years old. Stop crying."_

_"I want her to come back…"_

_"I know that!" he yelled. "You've made that perfectly clear! Your mother is dead and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

_"You don't even care…" I muttered as I turned away from him. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and spun me around._

_"Are you deaf?" He snapped, smacking me hard across the face. "I just told you I wasted all my money on that funeral. DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE."_

_"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, tears running down my cheeks._

"_I-I'm sorry," He mocked, sneering at me. He glared at me for a while, then, "What are you! A girl!" he yelled, shoving me. _

_"I-"_

_"Grow up. Men don't cry. I didn't raise you to become some pussy." He snapped. I nodded in response, wiping the remains of tears from my eyes. _

**_End Flashback_**

I shook my head, trying to forget about that day. I was eleven then, when he first hit me… I'm sixteen now. I don't cry anymore. I haven't since that day. His job is stressful, so we don't get along…

"Hey, you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah… fine…" I muttered. Well... back to annoying everyone. I looked over at Dana who sat in the corner, staring at the floor. And being me, I was still curious as to why she acts the way she does. Maybe she has a bad home life as well. Whatever it was, I was determined to find out. I was going to be the first one she got close to. No matter what, I would find a way to make'Danger' Cruz fall for me. I'd make sure of that.

* * *

**A/n: I know it seems unlikely that Logan's father would beat him, according to the way he acted in 'Spring Break-Up,' but this is my story... so he does. I'm going to try to work on the L/M pairing, but I can't write either of their characters too well. I'll try, though. But like I said, it's mostly going to be C/Zand D/L. Review!**


	8. Tales Of Another Broken Home

**Dana POV**

I can't believe that jerk! I'll act however I want to whoever I want, and I don't need any crap from anyone about it! First, he has the nerve to ask me to make out with him, then he basically called me a bitch! How I act is none of his friggin business anyway! It's nobody's business but mine!

I turned around and glanced at him again. He was staring at me. I swear to god, if he keeps bothering me I'm going to open that goddamn window and shove him out of it.

"Hey," I heard someone say. I turned around. Oh, _great_. He's behind me now.

"What, are you? A stalker?" I snapped, hoping he would take the hint and go away.

"How can I stalk you if we're stuck in the same room?"

"You could have stayed on that side of the room," I pointed out, motioning to the corner farthest from where I was.

"I could have, but I came over to this corner to hang out. It's a nice corner, isn't it? I like it..."

"Get out," I told him.

"What, is this _your_ corner now?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. God, I lo- hated his smirks.

"Yeah," I shot back.

"I don't see your name on it," He replied childishly.

"Give me your lighter. I'll burn it into the wall." I snapped, holding my hand out.

"No!"

"Look, why are you even over here anyway? Don't you have to pester some poor airhead like Nicole and ask her to make out with you?"

He looked at his watch, making a face as if in deep thought. "Not until five," He replied, smirking again. Ugh, I want to slap that right off his face.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, you never answered my question," He said, sitting down next to me. I scooted away from him.

"You want to know why I'm a bitch?" I asked.

"No. I want to know why you want everyone to think you're a bitch."

"You know what? I barely know you. I'm not going to tell you random shit about my life when I don't even know you."

"Then let's get to know each other better," He said.

"I'd rather not."

"See, you're doing it again."

"_What?"_ I asked, exasperated.

"You had the chance to make a friend; for me to be your friend. But you turned it down. Do you not want to get close to people? Or are you incapable of it?" I shook my head and turned away, feeling about to cry. But the thing is, I don't cry. I'm not a wimp. And I'm certainly not weak.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Obviously not. Otherwise I wouldn't ask you so many questions."

"Okay, let me explain this to you. When a person storms away from you angrily because of a question you asked, the thing NOT to do is come back over and ask the same question. You're eventually going to get beaten up because of it."

"By a girl?" He mocked. No… No, no, no. You do not make sexist comments in front of Dana Cruz.

"Yes, by a girl. They don't call me 'Danger' Cruz for nothing."

"Maybe they do," He challenged, smirking.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! I yelled at Bristow a million times and you don't see her coming over here asking why I'm such a bitch, do you?"

"Maybe she's too stupid to have known you were yelling at her."

"What did you come over here for? Did you come over here thinking I would suddenly change my mind and be nice to you?"

"No… I came over here to ask you what's wrong."

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

"There must be a reason you don't want to get close to people."

"There also must be a reason that you're an arrogant jerk, but I'm not that curious!"

"Is it your home life?" He asked softly, ignoring my last comment.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mommy?" I asked, walking through the front door as I had just gotten home from kindergarten. __"Mommy, where are you?" I asked, noticing she wasn't lying on the couch as usual. I began looking through every room in the house, searching frantically for my mom. No luck. I checked the garage, her room, my room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, everywhere! But my mom wasn't there._

_Panicked, I started to cry. There had never been a time in my life when my mom wasn't home when I came home from school. _

_I tried to calm down. There had to be a reason for this. Maybe she had gone grocery shopping. Maybe she had left to get cookies. Maybe she was at a neighbor's house. No… we didn't know any of the neighbors. I decided to sit and wait for her, hoping she'd come back some time soon._

_After a few hours of waiting, my mom still hadn't returned. I started to cry again. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.. I called my friend, Jenny, and told her that no one was home. _

_"She'll come back," She told me, reassuringly._

_"No, she won't," I said through tears. "She's not coming back. She doesn't want me."_

**_End Flashback_**

At that time, I was five. My dad had passed away a few months earlier, and my mom had become an alcoholic. I stayed with Jenny for a few weeks until finally the social services took me away. After that, I stayed at several different foster homes. Some of them abusive, some just gave up. They just didn't want me. I hadn't seen my mom since that day, eleven years ago.

"Cruz?" Logan asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Get away from me." I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again…"

"What is _your_ problem?"

"What's yours?"

"You. You're my problem, Reese. You're an annoying jackass and you won't leave me alone!"

"That doesn't explain why you're mean to everyone else!"

"So?"

"What is it? What gives you the right to be mean to everyone!"

"What gives you the right to talk to me?" When would he leave me alone? When would he just give up on me like everyone else has?

"Is it your home life?" he repeated softly, staring me in the eyes. Don't look at him… look away… he doesn't really like you anyway. Think of something mean to say and make him leave you alone. You can't let yourself fall for him so he can break your heart like everyone else you knew did.

"What would you know about a shitty home life?" I argued.

"A lot more than you think."

"Right," I replied rolling my eyes.

"I understand. Trust me." Pfft. Yeah, right.

"If you can understand that, why can't you understand what 'go away' means?"

"Why do you always do this?"

"What?"

"I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying to help you, but you won't even talk to me!"

"I don't need your help! I don't need help at all!" He wasn't going to do this to me. It was as if I had built a wall around my heart, to protect it from getting hurt. To hide who I really am. He wasn't going to break it down. No one was.

"I think you do. I think-"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "I got stuck on the, 'I think', part. _You _can do that?"

"You know what?" He snapped.

"No, care to enlighten me?" He frowned and shook his head.

"Whatever…" He said, standing up to walk away.

"That's all you've got?" No answer. "I guess coming over here to preach to me when you don't know a damned thing was a bad idea. Who would have thought?" Again, no answer. Finally, I'd gotten rid of him. Oh… no wait. He spun around and glared at me.

"You know what? I thought there was hope. I thought that maybe you were one of those 'mean on the outside, nice on the inside' kind of people. But you're not. I thought maybe, there was some reason you acted like this. Maybe something made you this way. Maybe you actually had feelings. But you don't. As for thatwhole thing about you wantingpeople to think you're a bitch, forget it!You _are_a bitch, Cruz." He turned around and walked to the other side of the room.

"I hate you," I whispered, a tear running down my cheek. I hadn't cried in eleven years. But now, because of Logan Reese, I was. Who would have thought that _he_, by saying only one thing to me, could have broken me. _One thing_ and I turned into a wimp and started to cry. _One thing_ said by the guy I swore I'd never fall for. I laughed silently. He'd only said _one thing_. And I'm so damned pathetic. Because that was all it took.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... How sad.  
Now, let me tell you a little story. Last chapter, I had 140 hits. I got 5 reviews. Something's missing here... Now, I know what you're thinking... 'She cannot be so pathetic that all she does all day is sit at the computer staring at her email account looking for reviews.' The sad truth is, I am justthat pathetic. So, more reviews! Because I'm worth it. Ha. But thank you to the people that have reviewed.**


	9. Poprocks & Coke

**Chase POV**

What the hell did he do now? We've been in here for two hours and he's managed to piss off almost everyone in this room.

I looked over at Dana. She and Logan had been talking for a couple minutes, and he just seemed to make everything worse for her. I could've sworn I saw her crying, but that doesn't seem realistic. She wasn't the type of person to cry. Well, that's how everyone saw her anyway.

I walked over to her and sat down.

"What do you want?" She muttered.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm just peachy," She snapped, looking away from me.

"Okay…" I said, getting up to walk away. I felt bad for her... but she didn't want me to help her.

"No!" She said, grabbing my arm. "Don't go." She said, staring at me with pleading eyes. I shrugged and sat down again.

"What'd he do to you?" I asked. No answer. I looked over at her. What could he have done to make her cry?

"He's such an asshole…" She started, looking over at Logan.

"Why?"

"He… he thinks… He said I have no feelings… He thinks I'm a bitch…He has no idea." She told me, her lower lip trembling.

"About what?" She looked away, then down at the floor.

"Nothing… it's nothing."

"It has to be something if he made you cry-" As she turned to look at me, the expression on her face changed to anger.

"When we get out of here, you can't tell anyone I was crying." Dana snapped.

"Okay," I promised.

"I'm serious. If you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass so hard-"

"Okay," I repeated firmly.

"Okay," she said, then sighed.

"You want me to yell at Logan for you?" I asked, smiling a little.

"I'll do it myself," she told me. "You're not threatening enough, Matthews," she said giving me a small smirk. I smiled back. She looked down, sighing again.

"What?"

"I'm stuck here for the whole weekend with him," She mumbled. "And he thinks I'm a bitch."

I paused, then turned to her, "Why do you care what he thinks?" I asked. Why did she? She didn't seem like the type of person that gave a crap what anyone thought.

"I... I don't," She answered, uncertainly.

"You shouldn't care. It's your own opinion of yourself that matters," I told her. Wow, that made me a huge hypocrite. Like how I constantly care what Zoey thinks of me.

Wait… if I care what Zoey thinks of me, and no one else… and Dana only cares what Logan thinks… Does Dana like Logan? I thought about this for a while, finally coming to the conclusion that she's probably not the type to fall for a guy like Logan. Then again, I don't really know either of them that well…

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I got up and started to walk back over to where I was sitting with Zoey.

"Hey, Matthews." I turned around. "Thanks," Dana said, smiling a little.

"No problem," I replied, smiling back. She's not as bad as everyone says.

As I walked back to where I was sitting, I noticed Zoey was glaring at me. Crap. I thought she liked me… 'No, that's what you wanted to think,' I told myself. I sat down next to her, realizing she was glaring at Dana, not me. I hope she doesn't think I like Dana now… Although part of me did hope she was jealous. As I turned to look at Logan, I saw the same expression of anger and jealousy… only he_was_ glaring at _me_. Oh boy.

**A/n: Sorry, not a very interesting chapter, but next one will be better. I had this ready yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me upload it. Well, last chapter, I got 15 reviews, so, thanks!**

**Also, does anyone know why some of the words in my other chapters don't have a space between them? Because I checked on Microsoft Word, and did spell check, but when it gets on the site, the words are crammed together...**

**Oh, one more thing... do you guys want the next chapter to be Zoey POV, or Logan?**


	10. Cute Without The 'E'

**Logan POV**

I screwed up. Big time. I didn't mean half the shit I told her when I was yelling at her. I wasn't even thinking then! I guess I was hoping that she'd actually tell me something… you know, try to prove me wrong. Well that backfired. Now she probably hates me- although I don't understand how anyone could- and she likes someone else.

I mean seriously, I spent half the time I was in here trying to get her to talk to me, and I get nothing. All emo boy had to do was walk over there and be her crying shoulder, or whatever, and she suddenly has more to say than 'leave me alone'. Now, the real question here is: How could she choose Matthews over _me_! Well, like I said before, I was going to make Dana Cruz fall for me. Matthews wasn't going to stand in my way. I would make sure of that.

"What do you want?" Chase asked, annoyed, as I walked over to where he was sitting.

" What's with your sudden interest in Dana Cruz?" I asked.

"What interest?" He asked, completely clueless. Right. Like I was going to buy that crap.

"What were you two doing over there?"

"Talking." He stated.

"About what?" I asked casually.

"Nothing," He replied, looking over at Dana.

"Liar."

"What? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything!" No, and I can't have him thinking that I want her to beeither.

"No, but-"

"Then it doesn't matter!" He interrupted.

"Look, you already have Miss Perfect-"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"So why do you need Cruz too?"

"I never said I liked either of them."

"Look, you already have Brooks, so lay off Cruz." He suddenly got up from where he was sitting, glaring at me menacingly.

"You wanna know what we were talking about?" He snapped. I shrugged.

"No. I was bothering you about it for fun."

"One, IT DOESN'T MATTER. Two, Zoey and Dana are people, not things that either of us can own!"

"You know what? I came over here to tell you to lay off Cruz, not have you preach to me."

"I'm not-"

"Stop pretending you're so damn perfect. We've already got Mother Theresa over there preaching to us. We don't need you to pretend to be just as perfect to impress her." I snapped. He shoved me in response. "What the hell was that?" I yelled, shoving him back.

**Zoey POV**

"That was for being such an asshole!" Chase growled. I turned to see him and Logan shoving each other. I rolled my eyes. They were probably fighting over that bitch, Dana, who was trying to steal Chase from me.

"You wanna know what we were talking about! YOU. You're the one that made her cry. I don't know what the fuck you did, but you upset her, and I was trying to help her! Now you're jealous over something that didn't happen, when it's your fault you think that anyway!" Chase yelled, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was watching their fight. I watched in shock as Logan's fist connected with his jaw.

'Oh my god, Chase!' I wanted to yell, but I didn't. He likes Dana, not me. Speak of the devil…

Looking over at the two again, I watched as _Dana_ stepped in and pulled the two apart.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed, glaring at Logan. Logan glared at Chase for a minute, then got up and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Dana asked, helping Chase up.

"Bitch," I muttered, sneering at her.

"Excuse me?" Oh, shit. She heard me.

"Nothing." She glared at me, then turned to Chase, asking him something that I couldn't hear. What was with her! She was a bitch to _everyone_, but now she's suddenly nice to Chase! Is she trying to steal him from me? '_He's not yours, though_,' I reminded myself. Ugghh, how could this happen? I thought I heard him say I was perfect. He even kissed me! Though it was just a dare… I shook my head, trying to forget about all of this. If I was going to survive the next two days here, I was going to have to forget about Chase.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Chase! I turned around… Logan.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. A girlfriend, a new pack of cigarettes, world peace…" He said with a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, so get on with it."

"Look. You like, Matthews, correct?"

"He has a first name," I reminded him, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. You like Matthews, right?"

"No," I lied.

"Yeah, okay… except ya do."

"Okay, I do! Is this going somewhere?"

"Well, you want Matthews, and I want Cruz…"

"So?"

"So, when they were over there doing god knows what together, both of us were jealous, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! What is the point to all of this?"

"My point is, if we do something together, maybe they'll be jealous."

"You're disgusting," I snapped.

"Hey, there are two other hot girls in this room. This is your one chance. Take it or leave it." I considered it for a moment. If I did this, and it made Chase jealous, I could tell if he liked me. It would also piss off Dana. I smirked, then looked up at Logan.

"Deal." I replied.

"Okay, but no preaching to me if this blows up in our faces." He told me.

"If it does, I probably will. I'll probably even blame the whole thing on you. Deal with it." He smirked, looking over his shoulder to see that both Dana and Chase were staring at us. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him away for a second.

"Ew. Your breath smells like an ashtray."

"_Deal_ _with it_," He mocked, still smirking, and he leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

**A/n: Ew… Logan and Zoey. Don't worry, it won't stay that way, it's gonna end up DL and CZ. **

**In response to juli's review, you check the hits and reviews by logging in and going to the stats page. It'll show the reviews and hits for each chapter of each story.**

**Oh, and I am pleased with the 14 reviews I got last chapter. Muchos Gracias! **


	11. Love Buzz

**Chase POV**

Logan and Zoey… Zoey kissed Logan. No… Logan kissed Zoey. But, Zoey kissed him back.

No matter what I told myself at that moment, it still happened. Logan and Zoey kissed. I thought Zoey liked me… No… then she hated me because she thought I liked Dana. So she just changed her mind and went to Logan? None of this made any sense. All I wanted to do at that moment was hurt Logan.

"Chase," I heard a quiet voice say from behind me. Dana…. She liked Logan, didn't she?

"I can't… I can't believe… Logan…"

"I know," She replied, looking at me, sadness in her eyes. "But maybe… you know… maybe Zoey only did it to make you jealous because she saw us talking earlier." She reassured. What the hell? That didn't make any sense. If Zoey actually liked me, she wouldn't have kissed _him_.

"Yeah," I agreed lying through my teeth, "Maybe that's why Logan kissed Zoey. To make you jealous."

"One, I don't give a shit whether Logan kisses Zoey, or a random 80 year old man. And two, if Zoey is actually trying to make you jealous, you shouldn't let it show that you're jealous."

"Why is that? Isn't that what she's expecting?"

"Exactly," She replied. "You can't give in to what other people expect from you."

"But if she sees that I'm not jealous, won't she think that I don't like her?" She sighed, frustrated.

"Showing that you're jealous will only let that cocky asshole know that you like him." She snapped, glaring at Logan.

"I thought we were talking about me and Zoey…"

"I meant… uh… showing that you're umm… jealous will only let Zoey know that you like her!" She stammered, trying to cover up what she just said.

"You like Logan, don't you?" I asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips.

"No," she lied.

"Liar," I replied.

"I don't like him!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes… you do."

"Matthews…"

"Okay… you don't like him." I gave in.

"Right. Because I don't." She agreed.

"Dana likes Logan," I teased quietly.

"Fine! But if you say ANYTHING to ANYONE, I will hurt you so bad, you'll wake up in the hospital and won't even remember who you are."

"Okay…"

"Hello, ladies," an annoying voice came from behind me. I turned around and frowned, realizing it was Logan.

"What do you want?" Dana asked, annoyed. He sighed.

"Well… I would like to make out with a hot girl. But guess what? I don't even have to ask you anymore, Cruz. I have Zoey now." He said, putting an arm around her and smirking at Dana and I.

"Zoey doesn't really like you," Dana snapped. "She's just going along with this to make Chase jealous."

"No I'm not!" Zoey defended.

"Yes you are. It's fucking obvious."

"Well, you're awfully confident," Logan commented.

"Well, duh. Just a while ago, you guys were yelling at each other. Zoey obviously likes Chase since she keeps staring at him whenever you stop making out to take a breath." Dana argued.

"You know, maybe I just wanted to see what Chase was doing hanging around with a bitch like you." Zoey snapped.

"Catfight!" Logan called, expecting one of them to slap the other one.

"You know what? I don't even know why Chase likes you."

"Dana…" I pleaded.

"You're a bitch. He never did anything with me. He likes you! And trying to make him jealous with Logan isn't going to get you anywhere. Especially since he-" She stopped herself. Oh crap, Dana, what did you do? Zoey turned to me.

"Wait… Chase… You like me?" I looked over at Dana who simply shrugged as though it was no big deal. 'Damn you' I mouthed, but all she did was shrug again. "Chase?" Zoey asked.

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update... What with my other story being plagerized and other ... distractions... Anyway I'll be updating 'Pretty Girl Is Suffering' hopefully tomorrow. Time to review. Because you know you want to.o.O**


	12. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

Zoey POV 

"Chase?" I repeated. Chase likes me? Chase Matthews likes _me_? Then what the hell was he doing with Dana?

"Uh…" He looked around nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. "Guess what? Dana l-" He started, but stopped after receiving a threatening glare from Dana.

"Don't change the subject," I told him. "Do you like me or not?" Behind me, I heard Logan make a gagging noise.

"Oh come on…"

"I'm trying to-"

"What happened to our pl-"

"Logan, would you just shut up for a minute!" I snapped.

"Whatever," He said with a sigh.

"Now, Chase. Do you like me or not?"

"Yes, Chase, tell us all," Logan said, smirking. I looked around. Everyone was staring at us as if they were watching a movie.

"I think she likes him too," I heard Lola whisper behind us.

"Shhh," Michael replied.

"Ohmygod, they would be so cute together," Nicole commented.

"Quiet."

"Umm…" I said, starting to blush. "Do you want to talk somewhere private?"

"Yes, go talk somewhere private," Logan said, still smirking. "Why don't you guys go in that totally open private corner. Or on top of that private desk in the middle of the room?"

"Let's go talk in the corner," Chase said, ignoring Logan's comments.

"Okay," I replied.

"Yeah, let's go talk," Logan said, following us over to the corner.

"No," Dana stated, taking him by the arm and pulling him away from us. Maybe she's not a bitch after all…

"Oh yeah… All the ladies want a piece of Logan," He said, placing his arm around her.

"Do you want to keep that arm?" She snapped.

"So…" Chase started, directing my attention away from Logan and Dana.

"So…" I repeated.

"Look… What Dana said…"

"Yeah… She said you like me. Is that true?"

"Umm…maybe…" He said, blushing. Maybe? Maybe! What the hell does maybe mean?

"But I thought you liked Dana…"

"No," He said quickly. "No," He repeated, "I don't like her like that…"

"Oh… Well… Um…"

"What the hell guys! Just admit it already!" Logan yelled across the room.

"I really wish we weren't locked in here," Chase said, glancing at Logan.

"Me too," I replied. "But some of the people in here aren't half bad." I smiled flirtatiously, hoping he would pick up the hint. If he knows I like him, maybe he'll tell me if he likes me or not.

"Yeah, like everyone except Logan," He said with a laugh. Are you that oblivious?

"A Little More Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch HER!" Logan yelled from across the room. I blushed again, and suddenly my shoes became the most interesting thing in the room. Hm… I think I stepped in gum with these shoes on once…

"Zoey… Um…" I looked back up at Chase.

"Yeah?"

"Look… What Dana said earlier…"

"Yeah?"

"It's um-"

"Oh come on! I've seen old people walk faster than this is going!" Logan commented again, receiving at 'Shut up!' and a punch on the arm from Dana.

"When Dana said I like you…" He started again. What was taking him so long? Wasn't I dropping enough hints that I liked him back? Should I just tell him that I like him? "Zoey… I like…" I looked at him expectantly. "Those earrings," He blurted out. Huh!

"What?"

"I uh… Like your earrings," He said nervously. "Diamonds… That's cool…"

"Oh. Well thanks…" I replied, disappointed. Okay, if he wasn't going to do this, I was. It's supposed to be the guy asking the girl out! Not the other way around!

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

I paused for a moment, trying to build up the courage to tell him.

"I like you." He looked surprised for a minute, then frowned. Oh crap… Wait, so Dana was lying? That bitch! I thought he liked me! Am I that stupid! I turned away, embarrassed, and started to walk back to where I was sitting.

"Oh… um, Zoey?" I turned around.

"I like you too." I smiled and turned back to Chase. He walked over to me, and I could tell he was nervous. He leaned in slowly, and our lips met for a brief moment, before we were interrupted. I looked around. Michael, Lola, Nicole, and Logan were clapping as if it were a show. Even Dana had a small smile on her face.

"Finally!" Logan yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

**A/n: Please tell me that didn't totally suck… I don't really think I write Zoey very well… But …Well, I dunno…**


	13. Divine Intervention

**Dana POV**

Well, Chase and Zoey are finally together… So them being oblivious is one less thing that's going to annoy me while I'm stuck in here. Now if only I could tape Nicole's mouth shut and tie up Logan. But I need duct tape and rope… Whatever, I'll improvise. I pulled out my ipod to drown out Nicole's talking, and put it on shuffle. Nirvana's 'Stay Away' blared in my ears.

Ironically, Logan decided to walk over to me at that moment. Great. That guy should come with a warning alarm or something.

"Hey," He said, sitting down next to me. Okay, what the hell? Two seconds ago, he was cheering for Matthews and Brooks, and shouting Fall Out Boy song titles. Now he went from being an annoying jackass to this? All he said was 'hey'. No 'wanna make out?' or anything like that. Huh?

"Hi," I muttered in response.

"What are you listening to?"

"What are you up to?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" He cried in defense. "Just decided to talk to someone who wouldn't annoy me."

"Annoy _you_?"

"Yes," He replied, shrugging.

"Seriously. What the hell are you up to? You're not being a cocky asshole or asking people to make out with you."

"I'm on my break," He replied, pointing to his watch. "Give it 10 to 15 minutes."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my ipod.

"What are you listening to?"

"Nirvana," I replied.

"Cool, which song?"

"_You_ like Nirvana?" I questioned in disbelief. The corners of his lips formed a smirk.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No… It's just-"

"What's your favorite song?"

"I dunno... 'Territorial Pissings'…" He nodded. "What about you?" I asked. Wow… I was actually having a conversation with Logan Reese, and it wasn't about himself, making out, or being 'lung cancer buddies'.

"Smells Like Teen Spirit," He replied, smirking. "With the lights out, it's less dangerous," He sang with a suggestive smile. Well, that just about ruined it. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you and your libido better watch out," I retorted. **(The 'libido' thing is part of the song, 'Smells Like Teen Spirit')**

"Oh please. You can't scare me away from doing what I do best."

"See how well you know me," I replied, smiling sweetly.

"Actually I don't really know you. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Why?" Part of me wanted him to know me better, but the other part was telling me not to tell him anything. He'd just leave me in the end like everyone else did.

"Because. You don't seem to have any friends, and I want to be your friend."

"Why?" I repeated. He just shrugged.

"Believe it or not, someone as sexy as me doesn't really have friends either." I stared at him. "Those people I hang out with aren't really my friends," He continued, "They probably don't know a damned thing about me. And they probably don't care enough to want to know anything about me. They only like me cause I'm rich and I'm irresistible to the ladies."

"To some ladies," I corrected.

"Give it time," He stated, confidently.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I suggested.

"Why?"

"Because I don't care if you're rich, and you're not that irresistible." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay… Well… I'm rich, and hot…"

"Yeah. I already know what you think of yourself."

"I'm just stating the facts, Cruz."

"Right…do you have a life other than harassing girls and annoying people?"

"Well… I play the guitar…"

"Cool, so do I," I told him.

"My dad doesn't like it, though," Logan continued, staring at the ground. "Of course he doesn't like anything I do…" He looked up at me. "What about you? You got an annoying set of parents?"

"So… uh… what other bands do you like?" I asked, changing the subject.

"AC/DC, Pearl Jam, Green Day, Pink Floyd, Foo Fighters, The Ramones, Jimi Hendrix, Death Cab For Cutie, The Exies, Incubus… other shit…What about you?" Wow… I had more in common with Logan than I thought.

"Most of the same stuff…"

"You know what I just noticed? We had a whole conversation without fighting." He pointed out.

"Yeah. You know… You're not that bad for a cocky, annoying, egomaniac." He smirked again.

"You're not that bad yourself, Cruz." Wait… I just had a whole conversation with Logan Reese, without him asking me to make out. "So now that we know each other better…. Wanna make out?"

And he just ruined it.

**A/n- I know... Not a very exciting chapter... Actually... I may redo this one later... But I'm starting school tomorrow (blech) and I wanted to get a chapter in before school started... Cause when school starts, I doubt I'll have enough time to write as much... Well... Review..**


	14. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

**Logan POV**

I stared, waiting for her response, as she clicked her tongue in annoyance, and rolled her eyes. Had I asked any brainless, boy-crazy, airhead, much like Nicole, they would have said yes. Dana, however was a different story. She was different… A challenge. I guess that's what made her so intriguing.

"Why do you do that?" She asked, turning away from me.

"Do what?" She frowned, as if contemplating something, then turned back to me. With other people, you can almost always tell how they're feeling by staring at their facial expressions. Again, Dana was different: harder to read than most.

"Nothing," Dana muttered, as she slowly got up and walked over to the door. She placed her hands on the door knob, turning it back and forth in frustration.

"It's not gonna open," I told her, walking up behind her. "We're locked in. You know, the whole reason we're still sitting here four hours after class ended?" She glared in annoyance, brushing past me as she walked back to where she was sitting.

Now I was getting confused. First she hated me, then she liked me, now she's just acting weird. Well, it's nothing my good looks can't fix. I walked over to my bag, checked my hair in the mirror, then proceeded over to Dana.

"You know, there's this thing, where normal humans are able to tell when they're not wanted around… I dunno, maybe it just wasn't programmed into your brain-"

I smirked. She always had a comeback for everything. Although, I don't know why I'm noticing all these small things about her. I'm Logan Reese. I don't fall for girls; they fall for me. I wasn't supposed to notice small details about the way she rolled her eyes when she was annoyed, or how she would sometimes twirl her caramel locks with her fingers while she talked to you. No, wait… dammit.

I don't like her, okay? That's not the kind of guy I am. I was just hanging around Dana to see how long it took her to fall for me. Kind of like a science experiment. Only I was actually doing this one. Hmm… They should let good looking guys like me do science experiments like this…

"Hello? Reese?" My train of thoughts were interrupted as Dana waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?"

"What are you still doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to be here? I thought we were friends…"

"Friends?" She asked, giving a small laugh in disbelief. "I don't do 'friends', buddy. Especially with people like you."

"But, I thought you just-"

"You thought wrong. Maybe I was being nice before. And maybe we had a small conversation. But I can't be friends with anyone. Especially someone like you." What the hell! She and I just had a whole conversation about what music we like, and our friends… Why did she suddenly change on me?

Well I'm not taking this bullshit… Especially not from a girl. I don't know why she won't fall for me. Everyone has… well except Brooks, who's already making out with Matthews on the other side of the classroom… Gross…

"Wow… Bipolar much? Permanent PMS?" She smirked, as if she had something superior to say in response.

"Babe, if I was bipolar, you wouldn't stand a chance." Now I had to smirk.

"Ooh, 'babe', I like that. That's how I want you to address me from now on."

"I'll address you however I want!" she spat angrily. This gained the attention of several people around us. Bristow, Martinez, and that other guy were watching as if it were a show, as they had previously done for Matthews and Brooks.

"Okay… Well some suggestions are babe, sexy, or the sexy King Logan...or Your Majesty, if you so desire..."

"Typical," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe so, but it's true." This argument was over nothing… Well at least to me. I didn't know what we were fighting over… but I was determined to win this fight. I mean… how could I not? Oh wait… she just said something and I wasn't paying attention…

"Why do you get so pissed off at everyone for no reason!"

"Trust me, Reese. I have a good reason. And I don't need to explain myself to some stupid egomaniac that's so goddamn full of himself that he can't even think about other people's feelings for one second!" She screeched, balling her hands into fists.

"Maybe it doesn't even seem like some of these other people even _have_ feelings!" I shouted back, angrily. Maybe I'm an asshole for saying that, but whatever. I'm not the one who decided to like me one minute, then go psycho bitch the second.

She glared at me; her face a bright red color.

"You are such an asshole," she spat out.

"Sue me," I replied simply, as she grabbed her things and stormed off into a corner. As I looked around, I saw everyone glaring at me.

"What!" I cried, defensively.

"Okay, do you not know when to stop?" Lola asked angrily.

Hmm… apparently not… I glanced over at Dana, who had taken out a small journal and was scribbling down angrily into it, while listening to her ipod again. Although she looked it, something told me she was far more than angry. I felt a pang of guilt, but brushed it aside, turning away from her. I guess I finally understand that saying… about the whole 'you won the battle but lost the war' thing… Sure, I had won that argument… But I had just taken a million steps back from where I wanted to be to make Dana fall for me. I glanced at her again, to see her staring at me, only to have her make a rude gesture with her finger, and continue scribbling down in the journal. Dammit… now she was mad at me…

But it's not like I care. Because I didn't fall for her. Because I don't fall for girls. I don't want someone that will pretend to love me, and instead later dump me because they don't really like me for who I am. So I don't fall for anyone… Especially Dana… She's just my experiment. I'm not falling for her, and I don't care about her.

I honestly don't care that she's angry at me right now… Or that she could be writing stuff down about me in her journal… Or that I might have really hurt her feelings. Or that maybe I would have had a chance with her if I hadn't asked her to make out… Or that maybe something's wrong that makes her act mean… But I don't care. I don't care at all… right?

_"And all you see  
Is where else you could be  
When you're at home  
Out on the street  
Are so many possibilities  
To not be alone"_

_**Your Heart Is An Empty Room- Death Cab For Cutie**_

**A/n: What do you think? Not that exciting… And I'm writing this at 12 am, running off of 5 hours of sleep from the previous day… so sorry if it's not the best…**

**I'm gonna try to update my other story as soon as I come up with an idea…**

**And, I need your opinions… Although I may just choose myself… Whose POV should next chapter be?**


	15. Liar :It Takes One To Know One:

**Dana POV**

That stupid idiot! That stupid motherfucking idiot! How could he do all this, then think it's _my_ fault? I'm a normal person like everyone else. Of course I have feelings! Maybe I overreacted to his little 'wanna make out' comment, but maybe the fact that he's a sexist pig has something to do with it.

Glancing up, my eyes found their way over to Logan. I then looked down again, and continued writing in my journal:

**_It's funny how you can tell yourself one thing, and then immediately do the exact opposite. Like when you walk into a bakery, stare at all the food, and tell yourself you won't have anything because there's too many calories. But of course, you then pull out your wallet and buy the nearest item with chocolate that you see. Kind of like how I just promised myself I wouldn't fall for anyone. Especially Logan. Yet here I am, pissed off beyond belief because of something he said. And that's not at all like me, because normally I wouldn't give a flying fuck what anyone thought of me. And I hate myself for feeling this way; letting him do this to me. And I hate how he thinks he can say whatever he wants to me and get away with it. And I hate how he thinks he won this argument. But most of all, I hate how I don't really even hate him. I don't even think I'm even that mad at him. I hate myself, because I think I'm falling for Logan Reese. And I hate that._**

"So I'm a cocky, sexist, waste of semen?" Logan asked, obviously reading the last entry of my journal. I had written it a couple hours ago when he had last gotten me pissed off. I slammed my journal shut and glared up at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped. That asshole had better not have read anything about me 'falling for him'. Like I need anymore of his cockiness…

"Well, I had come over here to apologize, but quite frankly, I'm appalled that you think someone as hot as me could possibly be a waste of semen," he explained in a fake hurt tone. I rolled my eyes, shoving the journal into my backpack. I zipped it up, putting it on my back so I could move away from Logan again. He followed.

"Do you ever give up?" I snapped, turning around to face him.

"Look… This is something I don't do often… Earlier when I yelled at you… Sorry." _He_ was apologizing to _me_? Part of me was jumping for joy at the chance to be able to talk to him again without yelling. However there is still the fact that I cannot allow myself to continue to fall for Logan Reese. Whoever came up with the _"it's better to have loved and lost…"_ thing obviously hadn't been left by people their whole life.

"Oh yay," I replied in a flat voice, rolling my eyes. " I get an extra special rare apology from King Touch Me." He frowned, looking both angry, and hurt.

"I'm trying to be _nice_ here," He snapped. "A concept you wouldn't understand if it walked up and smacked you in the face." Here we go again…

"Look. I don't have many friends. Why? Because I don't want friends. We had one good conversation, Reese, and I thought maybe I could be friends with you. But you were an asshole, and you disrespected me, like you do to every other girl. Here's another concept that I wouldn't understand. Forgiveness. Because once you've fucked it up, Reese, I won't forgive you." He stared at me for a minute, as if trying to understand something.

"Why?" I sighed, trying to think of a way to avoid this conversation.

"It's nothing," I muttered, failing to come up with anything better to say.

"Do you have a shitty home life?"

"Why do you keep asking about my personal life? It's my own business, not yours." I snapped.

"We all have crappy lives, Dana. But we don't go around with a 'fuck the world' attitude."

"What the hell would you know about a crappy life?" I asked.

"More than you think."

"Look, as much as it pains me to say this," Chase cut in, "I have to agree with Logan. We all have crappy lives, but we don't hate the world."

"He's right," Zoey agreed, reassuring Chase with a smile. I rolled my eyes. My little argument with Logan had now become a group conversation.

"How could Logan Reese have a crappy life?" Lola inquired, joining in the conversation. She, Michael, and Nicole walked over to Chase, Zoey, Logan and I, and sat down. Oh great… more people. Just wonderful.

"I want to know why Zoey thinks she has a horrible life," Logan wondered out loud, changing the subject. That's something I would like to know too… But I couldn't agree with him. Not aloud, anyway…

"It's none of your business," She snapped, glaring at him.

"My theory," he said, "Is that parents are the cause of a crappy life."

"I love my parents! How could parents be the cause of a suckish life?" Nicole said in her perky, annoying voice.

"Think about it… Kids who get beaten up. It's because their parents don't make enough money, or their parents forced them to have ugly clothes, or glasses, or own dorky things. What about kids who end up having no social life because their parents are too worried about them? What about kids who have diseases and disorders? Aren't some of those genetic?" Okay, if he thinks he can stereotype all parents as being assholes, there must be something wrong with him. His dad is frickin rich.

"You can't blame them for everything, though…" Chase defended.

"Right… okay. And I bet you just love your parents."

"I'm not saying that," Chase explained, "I'm just saying, you can't blame them for everything that sucks in your life. No one can control how the world treats you."

"What about parents that _beat_ their kids?" He challenged, staring Chase in the eye.

"Hey, once in a while, the kid deserves to be smacked around a bit," Michael joked, trying to lighten conversation.

"What if they don't deserve it? What if you got one failing grade on a test, your dad came home stressed from work, and smacked you around, and sent you off to boarding school?" Was Logan Reese leading a serious conversation? What the hell happened to 'wanna make out?' or 'let's be lung cancer buddies!' ?

"I doubt something as stupid as a failing grade could get your parents to beat you," Zoey told him. He turned away from Michael, and stared at her.

"Of course Ms. Perfect is right," he snapped. "That would never happen. Well at least not in her perfect little household." What the hell was wrong with him?

"I'm not-" She started to say with a frown. "I don't…You…" she sputtered. "You just don't get it! Everybody thinks I'm Miss Perfect. Everyone expects me to be the best at whatever I do!" A lone tear slipped down her cheek. "At home, I'm expected to get good grades all the time. If I get less than a high 'B', my parents will freak out. When I do really well, I get no recognition for it. I'm forced to keep being the 'pretty, smart, and popular' girl, because that's how my parents want me to be. I don't like being like this! I don't like always having to tell people what's right and wrong, or trying to keep up the reputation of the perfect kid! I don't! It's not me!"

"Your story brings tears to my eyes," Logan said in a dry tone.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Chase snapped.

"Nothing. But, oh, look. I was right. Her parents force her to be 'Miss Perfect' thus cuing me to insult her for it. Point proven."

"Isn't it more your fault for insulting her? Leave her alone!" Lola defended, Michael nodding in agreement.

Wow, thank god for this little group conversation… And thank god that I don't talk much. Now they won't even notice if I get up and walk away-

"Now what about you, Cruz?" Logan asked. "Where's your sad little story about how your parents screwed up your life?"

"I don't need this," I said, getting up and walking back to the corner I was in before. Maybe it wouldn't keep Logan away, but I really didn't want to be part of the conversation right now.

"No, I really would like to hear the reason why you hate the world and all that inhabit it. So let's get out a violin and play a sad little song while you tell some crappy story like Brooks did, and expect people to feel sorry for you when others have it much worse." I spun around and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a bright red hand mark on his cheek where my hand had hit it.

"You don't have the right to talk to me like that." I spat. "You have no idea what my life is like. Especially since a rich jerk like you probably has a better life than everyone in this damned room."

"You don't even know what you're talking about," he yelled, as his face contorted into rage.

"And neither do you. So leave me alone. And as for your little theory about parents being to blame for everything, you're wrong. What about the kids? If a parent leaves their child, it's usually because they're sick of them and can't deal with them anymore," I explained, angrily. His expression softened.

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Face it, Reese. Parents aren't the problem. We were born like this."

"You mean you can say that the way your parents treat you has no affect on who you are today?" Honestly, no... But he doesn't have to know that.

"Yes," I lied.

"Then you're a liar."

_Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
Liar (liar)  
It takes one to know one_

**_Liar (It Takes One To Know One)- Taking Back Sunday_**

* * *

**A/n: Wow... I'm really unsure about whether I should keep this chapter up... I worked hard on it, but I'm not sure I like the outcome... So I may just rewrite it... What do you guys think? **


	16. Over My Head

**Logan POV**

"I am _not_ a liar." Ironically enough, she was lying. Yeah, I'm actually smart enough to figure that out.

"Yeah, you are," I insisted, my eyes challenging her. She looked like she was about to argue, but didn't. She twirled her caramel locks with her finger, chewing on her lip as if in deep thought. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Look… I really don't feel like doing this right now. Why don't you go bother someone else?" I could… I'm perfectly capable of bothering anyone I choose, but right now, I intended to bother her. Not because I liked her. Nope, I can't say I do. She's just interesting… that's all.

_'Now who's the liar?' _a small voice asked in the back of my mind. Pfftt… Obviously that part had been damaged by something stupid I did… or…

"Dude, you should probably leave her alone now. She looks pissed," I heard Michael say from behind me. I spun around.

"How have your parents screwed you over?" I asked.

"Are we still on this?" Nicole asked, exasperated. I rolled my eyes. The worst thing that had happened in that girl's life was that her outfit didn't match her purse.

"Yes, we are still on this," I snapped, turning back to Michael. He leaned back in his chair, his face expressionless.

"Man, I don't have to tell you anything."

"I'm trying to prove a point here."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't. Cause you're wrong," Dana snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm right, and you know it."

"No, you're wrong, and you're an arrogant jerk." I rolled my eyes, having heard the phrase too many times before. I'd leave her alone for a minute, but she wasn't off the hook yet.

"How do _your _parents suck?" Lola asked, mocking me. "I doubt you could have any say in this at all, seeing as you have your rich daddy to take care of everything."

"I wanna know how Dana's life sucks." I said. She huffed, turned away, stormed back to 'her' corner. I followed.

"Okay, do you _not_ know when to give up!"

"Well… no. Otherwise I wouldn't be right here, would I?" She scowled, not amused.

"You think this is some sort of joke? It's not. What a surprise. Once again, _you're wrong!_"

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, my tone softening. Not like I was feeling sorry for her, or anything. I don't like her, remember? This is just an experiment. An experiment done by only the hot guys who can't be bothered to do a normal, ugly person experiment.

"Nothing."

"Before… You mentioned parents leaving a kid. Is that what happened to you?" My tone was concerned. Why was I concerned? I didn't even like her!

"I…Wait…" She paused, pondering something for a moment, then looked up at me. "Your dad… he hits you, doesn't he?" She asked, in a quiet tone. "That's why you said that thing about getting beaten for a bad grade. That's why you snapped at Zoey…. Isn't it?" I turned away.

_"Your teachers told me you haven't been doing so very well in school lately," my father told me, a grim expression upon his face. I backed away, slightly in fear, remembering my last encounter with him._

_"I-it's been hard… Since mom died." He scoffed, crossing his arms._

_"And that's supposed to be an excuse?" He slowly clapped his hands, mocking me. "Bravo. This has been the best excuse so far." I scowled, angry that he wouldn't believe me. I was actually telling the truth this time!_

_"Dad, I'm serious!"_

_"Oh, I'm sure."_

_"It's not my fault! You're the one who sent me back to school two days after my own mother died! It was hard for me, okay!" His incredulous expression turned to anger, and he backhanded me across the face in response. I stumbled backwards, crashing into a shelf. _

_"Don't start this shit again. Don't you dare blame me for any of this. I had to get back to work and you know that. We all had to move on. Why haven't you? You're still sitting here, crying about it. Guess what, kid? It happened months ago. You're almost a man. You can't cry over things like this." I remained silent, embarrassed that my own father thought I was a girl. Wiping a small stream of blood from under my nose, I started to walk away._

_"Where do you think you're going?" I spun around, faced him. "I'm not finished talking to you about your poor work in school." _

_"I- I told you…It's been hard for me to get ba-" Thud! I was shoved to the ground before I could finish my sentence. He kicked me once in the side, then continued to speak._

_"I don't want to hear any of your shit excuses. You'd better try harder next time." He picked up a briefcase, and left the room._

_"D-dad…"_

"Logan?" Dana repeated, attempting to get my attention. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind…" she replied, turning away. A look of empathy was plastered upon her frowning face, and she shuddered, as if remembering something. Her tan complexion was covered with goosebumps, she bit her lip, nervously.

I kept my eyes on her, watching her every move. _'Because you like her…'_ Nope. Can't say I do. I don't care about her. Nope… _'Yes you do…' _Shut up! Okay… maybe I like her a little. _'Told ya so…'_ But, like I said, I'm Logan Reese. I don't fall for girls. I just date whoever's available and hot.

I'd just push these stupid feelings aside. Pretend I don't like her. It's not like we're gonna be stuck in here forever… Like we're ever gonna talk again after we get out of here… My eyes impulsively glanced over at her again. She had a lost look in her chocolate brown eyes, that was somewhat seducing to me.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" She replied.

"Stop," I commanded, firmly.

"What? What are you talking about?" She replied, innocently.

"Stop lying." She immediately turned away.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

**_Over My Head (Cable Car)- The Fray_**

****

* * *

**A/n: Any thoughts? Suggestions? ... Was this chapter even good?**


	17. So Cold

**Logan POV**

After a short pause, she finally answered.

"I'm not lying." It came out in a small whispered voice, as if 'Danger' Cruz had lost all confidence. She was still lying, of course, but this time, it sounded less believable. Even someone like Paris Hilton could figure out she was lying.

"Yeah, okay." I replied skeptically. She started to move away, but I grabbed her arm. Dana pulled it away, roughly, shoving me back, hard.

"Don't." Was all she said.

"Dana…" She turned around, appearing as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Are you happy now?" She asked, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm fucking crying, Logan. And I haven't cried in years. Are you fucking happy now?"

"Dana, I just want to help…"

"How is bothering the shit out of me for something I won't tell you helping?"

"I just want to figure out why you-"

"Why I'm such a bitch? I don't know, Logan. Maybe I'm just permanently PMSing."

"No… why you don't want to get close to people." She laughed bitterly.

"You don't even know me. How the hell would you know if I want to get close to people or not!"

"I-"

"You know what your problem is? You don't know when to give up. Here's your first lesson. Give up. Here's your second: Leave me alone."

"Maybe you just give up too easily," I challenged, starting to fight back. _'Great idea, you idiot. You just started World War three.' _

"You don't get it. When I said leave me alone, that doesn't mean keep asking me questions. It means go over there," she said, pointing to the other side of the room, "Go light up a cigarette or whatever you like to do, and stay there until we find a way to get out of here."

"What is with you! Three seconds ago, you looked like you were about to cry. Now you're pissed off and yelling at me again. Whatever your parents do to you can't be any worse than what happens to me," I told her. Maybe this time she'd actually tell me what was going on. I doubted it, but like she told me, I don't give up. I guess that's what gets me into trouble a lot. Whatever.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Why did I?

"Fine," I said, turning away, "Don't tell me. I'm not going to make you… I just thought talking about it could help…" What the fuck? I sounded like some kind of annoying shrink who only makes your problem worse. I hate being preached to, so why the hell was I preaching to her?

"Maybe you don't even have a problem. Maybe you just like to act this way to everyone-"

"You don't even know me," she replied, sadness showing through her dark eyes.

"Who's fault is that?" I snapped. I was probably acting like an asshole now, but she was starting to piss me off. "You don't make any fucking sense to me. First you hate me, then you're my friend for three seconds. Then you hate me, then you act concerned for me. Now you hate me again. I try to get to know you, but you don't let me. I say one thing, but you respond by saying I don't know you. Of course I don't know you! You won't even fucking let me get to know you in the first place! So quit bitching about everyone and everything, because life doesn't suck this much. You only make it suck for yourself."

_Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run_

At first, she looked like she was about to punch me. Then her expression changed, her eyes glistened with tears.

"You… You don't get it," She whispered, as she leaned back against the wall, sliding to the floor.

"My dad…" I sat down next to her, intrigued with what she had to say.

"My dad died when I was five…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…My mom died when I was 11," I replied, empathetically.

"Sorry…" she muttered, turning away.

"Don't be…" She nodded, looking down at the floor.

"A couple months after," she continued, her voice wavering, "I came home from school…and my mom was gone. I don't know where she went. She was there in the morning, acting no different than usual… But when I came home, she was just… gone." I nodded, urging her to go on.

"I stayed with my friend for the next few days… but then the social workers took me away. My friend's mother didn't even want me to live with her. I've moved around to so many different foster families," She explained, trying to hold the tears in.

_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

"You know why?" She laughed, a bitter, sarcastic laugh. "They didn't even want me. At first it was 'Ooh, let's adopt the poor orphan girl.' And after they got to know me, they gave up. Maybe I was too _bitchy _for them. Maybe I caused too much trouble." She shrugged, shaking her head.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

I immediately felt guilty for calling her a bitch before. "Some of them were even abusive."

"Oh…" Oh? I couldn't even think of anything to say to her. Sorry maybe… but just 'Oh?' I felt like hitting myself or something… "I'm sorry…" She shrugged, hiding her face from me. I slowly moved my hand over hers, lacing fingers with her. She pulled away, starting to cry.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She asked through her tears. "Stop… Stop doing this. I can't fall for you," she told me.

"Why not?"

"Because…" she whispered. "Every time…" She paused.

"Every time, what?" I asked.

"Every time I get close to someone, they end up hating me… or… or they leave me." She broke down into tears, letting out heart wrenching sobs. I wrapped my arms around her, and this time, she didn't pull away.

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry _

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time

Holding her as she cried, I felt a lone tear slip down my cheek. Maybe it was for her. Maybe it was because of my parents. Or maybe it was because she and I both feared the exact same thing. Love.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

_It's Alright_

_It's Alright…_

_**So Cold- Breaking Benjamin** (Although I left out some parts…)_

* * *

**A/n: Yeah… Okay, so this chapter, I don't think is that bad… I dunno, maybe someone else doesn't like it. Anywho, I already said this at the end of my newest chapter of 'Pretty Girl Is Suffering', but I'm gonna do it again, cause I have one more story idea. If you guys don't mind, after you read this chapter, go to my profile page, and there's a list of future (or possible) story ideas. I had two last time, now I have one more… So I want opinions as to which I should start first, or which one you like best.**

**Muchos Gracias**

**XshotgunXsinner4X**


	18. Teenagers

**Dana Pov**

Unbelievable. I -after 11 years of hiding my feelings from others- am sitting here, in Logan Reese's arms, crying for the second time today. I something wet drop onto my shoulder. Was he crying with me? Either way, it was embarrassing. 'Danger' Cruz, sitting her, pathetically crying in front of six other people in some guy's arms? Not the kind of thing you would expect.

I hated sitting here like this, but strangely, I didn't want to get up, either. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder… lean in closer to his embrace. I wanted him to kiss me on the forehead…or… the lips. I wanted to stay like this with him forever. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt his arms shift around me.

"Wow…" Logan commented, looking around at everyone who was staring at us, "This is really humiliating. Guess we'll have to threaten them." I smiled slightly, laughing, pulled away from his embrace.

"You want to start, or should I?" I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, stood up, and reached my arm out to help Logan up. He grabbed my hand, pulling himself up as well.

"Let's just do it together…" I nodded.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?!" I yelled, giving all of them my famous threatening glare. Chase and Zoey rolled their eyes, while the three others backed up a bit.

"You didn't see anything, okay?" Logan joined in, glaring at them as well.

"Pssh, I saw you cry-" Lola started, until interrupted by me.

"You didn't see anything." My tone was serious and threatening. This was actually kind of fun.

"We weren't crying, and if you tell anybody we were, you won't be able to stop crying," Logan snarled. I smirked, noticing his bicep had tightened. Thank God for muscle shirts.

"Good one," I muttered to him, still smirking.

"I know, wasn't it?"

"Okay, you guys can threaten us for as long as you want, but there's still the matter of getting our asses out of here," Michael reminded.

"Oh… right…"

"I am not staying in here this whole weekend with you people," I said walking over to the door.

"Quick, who's the fattest person here?" Logan asked, "Ram into the door, fatty!" I rolled my eyes. He was back to being an immature jerk.

"Logan, come over here," I commanded, motioning for him to come. He shrugged, walked over to me.

"Yeah?" I smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk! There's no fat person in this room anyway."

"I know. I was joking. So how are we going to get out of here?" He looked around at everyone, seeing them shrug in response. "Well, someone needs to think of something, otherwise we aren't going anywhere."

"What time is it?" Nicole asked suddenly.

"Around seven," Chase replied, checking his watch.

"Ugghhh," Nicole sighed in frustration, "I had a date tonight! I'm missing it because of this!"

"Wait, maybe it's like in those movies where when everyone makes up or whatever, the door opens," Michael said, reaching for the doorknob and turning it. No such luck.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Lola commented, smirking.

"Yeah, well it worked in the movies."

"Okay then… Ignoring that stupid suggestion, does anyone have any real ideas?" Logan asked.

"Nope," everyone replied at once.

"Great," I groaned, sitting down on a desk, "What the hell are we going to do? We're gonna be stuck here for two more days!"

"I have an idea," Logan announced, pulling a small bag from his pocket.

"Is that… marijuana?" Zoey asked, incredulously.

"It could be…" he said, smirking.

"How is anything involving drugs a good idea?" Nicole asked.

"Well, for one, it will make it easier for us to tolerate you. And two, it might give us some ideas. It'll jumpstart our brains!" He exclaimed, smiling deviously. "Who's in?" The room remained silent, all deciding whether or not to join him.

"But… but our deal… In truth or dare…" Zoey started.

"You said cigarettes, not mar-i-ju-ana," he said, sounding out the word. "And aren't you sick of being perfect?"

"If you're trying to get all of us to become druggies, then-" Lola started.

"I'm not trying to get all of you to become druggies. I'm trying to give you guys the whole 'Breakfast Club' experience. The basket case is with the princess this time, so it's a bit different…"

"And there's also some annoying guy in this version," Michael commented, "I guess that's why the movie was so good. There was no annoying guy in there."

"The criminal guy was sort of annoying," Chase pointed out, only to be interrupted by Logan.

"So, are you guys in?" I shrugged. Why the hell not? And don't think I was only doing this because Logan was. I don't care what he thinks of me… that much.

"I'm in." Everyone else hesitantly nodded.

"Great," he said, smirking, "Let's come up with some ideas here."

"I doubt we're going to get any ideas from it… But I'm bored out of my fuckin mind… so…"

"Just admit you're doing it because you love me."

"Just shut up and pass the joint," I replied. He smirked, his eyes following my every move.

A while later, it had suddenly become a lot easier to tolerate Nicole, Logan, Zoey, everyone. And the fact that we were all stuck in here.

"Okay," Logan said, laughing, "Here's this for an idea: We can use our telepathic abilities to get some other fat guy to ram the door down for us." His immature statements became a lot funnier, and we all burst out laughing.

"What if he pops?" Nicole asked, then turned away, amused by the smoke. I flicked Logan's lighter on and off, watching the flame with an amused expression on my face.

"Then the jelly filling will come out," Michael laughed, "I had this fat principal once who ate donuts every day, and then…" his voice trailed off. "Wait, what?"

"Woah… It's already dark out," Chase commented amazed, "That's when all the ghosts come out!"

"Ooohhh." Zoey began to make ghost noises. I laughed, distracted from the lighter.

"Guyssss, ssseriousssly. We need to think of an idea on how to get out of here," I reminded.

"We could fly out the window like in Peter Pan," Lola stated, proud of her idea. I rolled my eyes.

"Peter Pan was a mythical creature. We can't fly like him."

"We need to get out of here, seriously…" Chase said, seriously, but then began to laugh.

"I told you! We're going to use our telepathic powers …and the ghosts… and the jelly filled fat guys will get the door opened for us," Logan explained, the paused.

"Fat and alone, you're out on your own," Logan sang loudly, off key, "No one's calling on your telephone. Things aren't getting any better, and you've stretched out all your sweaters. Things aren't getting better, no never, no never."

"Fat and alone, you're out on your own. King of blubber sitting on your throne," I joined in, singing the familiar Pencey Prep song.

After a while of goofing off, singing, and not making any sense whatsoever, one of us finally came up with an idea.

"Does anyone have a bobby pin?" Michael asked.

"Do we look like five year old girls?"

"Umm… actually… I have one," Chase muttered. Everyone laughed. "Hey, shut up! It's not my fault people throw things in my hair."

"Do you like have a collection of stuff?" Nicole asked, amazed. Wow… was the pot never going to start to wear off her, or was she already like that?

"Do we even know that it's locked? Maybe it's just fucked up…"

"It doesn't hurt to try," Zoey told me, as we watched Michael take the bobby pin from Chase and walk over to the door. He fumbled around with it for a while, then eventually pulled it out. He slowly turned the small metal knob, and the door opened.

"Finally!" Logan shouted, picking up all his stuff from his desk.

Jesus Christ, why hadn't someone thought of this earlier?

"Dana, you coming?" Logan asked, waiting for me by the door as everyone was leaving.

"Coming," I told him, a small smile forming upon my lips. Then again, maybe it wasn't so bad that no one thought of this earlier.

* * *

**A/n: One or two more chapters left...**

**What did you think of this one? I really have no idea how people act when they're smoking pot... My inspiration was mainly from the characters on That '70s show... ha...**

**Oh... and the song 'Fat and Alone' belongs to Pencey Prep... XD**


	19. The Sound Of Settling

**Logan POV**

"What time is it?" Nicole wondered out loud as we were leaving the building.

"Half past nine," Chase replied, glancing briefly at his watch. She nodded, walking over to the double doors that would lead us outside of the building.

"You mean it took us _seven hours_ to find a way out of there? And it was so goddamn simple too," Michael said, expressing his annoyance for our stupidity. I was kind of annoyed as well, but staying in there for those seven hours wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

We continued over to the exit, pushed open the surprisingly unlocked doors, and walked out into the chilly night air. As soon as all of us left, we stood there, none leaving for their dorms.

"Guys… What are we gonna do?" Zoey asked.

"Go back to our dorms…?" I replied, sarcasm thick in my tone.

"No, jackass, about tomorrow or whatever…" Chase spoke up.

"I guess we just all go back to normal," Lola replied, though she appeared somewhat disappointed. No one would expect any of us to have actually become friends, or anything like that. But we couldn't just pretend none of this had ever happened… Would my friends even accept the fact that Dana was my girlf- friend. _Just my friend._

"No way," Zoey stated, smiling shyly at Chase.

"Are we… friends?" We turned. Surprisingly, it was Dana who spoke up.

"Yeah… We are," I told her, smirking a bit.

"What about our other friends?" Nicole inquired, frowning, "What if they don't like that I'm friends with you guys?"

"None of our friends will," Lola answered, frowning. I could see something going on between her and Michael, but I'd save my annoying comments for later. Besides… They were my friends now… right?

'_You sure about that?'_ Goody. The annoying voice had returned. _'I never left, Logan.'_ What the hell? First I have an annoying voice telling me that I like Dana. Now it's just randomly there… I had to stop this. Hot guys can't be crazy. _'Yeah they can. Haven't you ever seen The Secret Window?' _I don't play for that team, buddy.

"Logan?!" Dana had interrupted my thoughts, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Do you think we'll all still be friends on Monday?" Zoey asked, thoughtfully, "Even when our friends see that we're friends?"

"Screw what they think," I replied, not giving a shit whether my so-called friends liked them or not.

"If they don't accept us, then they're really not our friends anyway…" Chase said quietly.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers," I commented, rolling my eyes. It was true though.

"Shut up."

"Okay, whatever. Maybe we'll still be friends. It's not like I had any in the first place," Dana reminded us, "Anyway, I'm not going to stand here for another half an hour. We're supposed to be in our dorms anyway. Let's go back now." And with that, she turned to walk away.

_'Don't.'_ Don't? Don't what?

'_Don't let her go.' _Why? She's just going back to her dorm. She's not leaving or anything…

'_If you let her go now, you might not have the chance to tell her how you feel.' _How I feel?

'_Yes.'_ Fuck off! It's not like I'm in love here.

'_You said there was something special about her… Something intriguing.'_ Fuck…

"Dana?" She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Look… I… uh… Well it's only 9:30, and well, me, being the hot badass that I am, am not going to return to my dorm on time. Why don't we go hang out on the beach?" I quickly conjured up something that would make her stay.

She smiled. It was a brief motion, left as quickly as it came. It wasn't meant for anyone to notice, and she was unaware that I actually had.

"Yeah… That'd be fun."

"Good idea," Zoey commented, smiling. Oh… Right. They were still here.

"You guys go ahead," Nicole said, glancing at Lola and Michael, Chase and Zoey, and Dana and I. "Maybe we can hang out later over the weekend." She quickly said goodbye, headed back towards her dorm. Too bad the rest of them couldn't take a hint. And _she_ had? What was the world coming to?

We continued walking down towards the beach in silence. Once or twice I could have sworn I caught Dana glancing over at me, but that was probably just my imagination. Not that anyone could resist staring at me. I am, after all, one of the hottest guys alive.

"Umm… Chase and I are gonna head off that way," The blonde informed us, walking off with the bushy haired boy, hand in hand.

"I'm going to go that way," Lola said, motioning to the opposite direction. Before walking away, I watched as her flirtatious eyes met with Michael's, almost a signal to tell him to follow. His lips formed a goofy, lopsided grin, and he turned, following her signal, to go after her.

"Uh... Wouldn't want her to go off by herself…" He said, trying not to make it obvious, though it clearly was. He ran off, following Lola. Pssh… watch him trip half way there.

And then I realized that left only Dana and me. I was alone… _We_ were alone. Together…

I glanced over at her. Her caramel lock were hanging in front of her dark, gorgeous eyes, tempting me to push the strand of hair away. The moonlight shone down on her, projecting her beauty where the light contrasted with the shadow. At this moment, I had never felt more tempted to kiss a girl in my whole entire life.

"So…" She began, her eyes gazing into my own.

"So…" Came my reply.

_I've got a hunger  
Twisting my stomach into knots  
That my tongue was tied off_

My brain's repeating  
"if you've got an impulse let it out"  
But they never make it past my mouth.

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah

Our youth is fleeting  
Old age is just around the bend  
And i can't wait to go grey

And i'll sit and wonder  
Of every love that could've been  
If i'd only thought of something charming to say.

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah

I've got a hunger twisting my stomach into knots.

**_The Sound Of Settling- Death Cab For Cutie_**

* * *

**A/n: Sadly, there is only going to be one more chapter for this story...**

**Possibly two, however, because I may write what happens the next day... or Monday... and what other people think of it...**

**Dunno, though...**


	20. Hanging By A Moment

**Lola Pov**

"So back there, you said you like someone. Who is it?" I smiled, flirtatiously, hoping he would take the hint.

"I can't tell you," Michael replied, smiling as though it was a game. I think I've made myself pretty clear. Just admit it already!

"Give me a hint."

"No."

"Please?"

He stopped walking, turned towards me. The annoying smirk of triumph was still plastered upon his face, and he glanced at me expectantly. What, was I expected to beg? Well…

"Pretty please?"

"Fine…" He gave in, a little too easily. This was all part of his game, and I was on the losing side.

"So?"

"Okay… She-"

"Okay, good," I said, sighing in relief. Mike glanced at me questioningly. "Well now I know it's a girl," I explained. He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Ha, ha."

"I like to think I'm that funny as well," I replied.

"Do you want to know or not?" I shut up. "Well…she has feet…" Mmhmm, that really narrows it down. This was really starting to annoy me. Pretty soon I'd be blurting it out, just like Zoey. But no. The point of this game was to get him to ask me. I smiled at him, pretending not to be annoyed.

"And?"

"Okay… She has the most amazing smile… And she has gorgeous brown eyes, and long, dark hair…"

"What's she like?"

"She gets excited about things, though not as bad as Nicole. It's cute when she does. She really likes…" He stopped himself, not wanting to give too much away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said I'd give you a hint, not more than one."

"Oh, I see." I faked a yawn, clapped my hand on his shoulder, "Well, nice getting to know ya, Mike. I'm gonna head back to my dorm." I stopped when I felt his firm yet gentle grip around my arm.

"Don't you want to know who it is?"

"Oh… wait, let me guess…" I paused for a moment, pretending to think. "Eww! You like Coco? Why?"

"What?! No I don't! Why would you even think that?"

"Oh please, don't try to hide it." I smiled inside, knowing I was close to winning.

"No! I was talking about…you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lola. I really like you." Winner! I was doing a little victory dance on the inside. But me, being the actress that I am, can't tell him I like him back, just like that.

"Oh," I muttered, turning away, "Well… this really sucks…"

"You… you don't feel the same way…" He guessed, disappointment clear in his tone. I slowly looked up at him, frowning, shook my head 'no'.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… But just kidding, though." I grinned evilly, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I knew that," Michael replied, though clearly lying. "You can't trick me."

"Please." I flipped my dark strands of hair behind me, "I'm an actress. I can trick anyone."

"Yeah, well…" He looked away, at the small waves crashing ashore, then back at me. "So, you like me too?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Yeah." He smiled, slowly leaned in pressed his lips against mine. Point two for the drama queen, point zero for Mike. I looked up as he slowly pulled back and looked down at me.

"I still have to get you back for that…"

"For what?" I asked, innocently, giggling a little.

"Tricking me like that. I felt like an idiot."

"You are an idiot." I giggled yet again, then screamed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up over the water.

"Don't. You. Dare." Unfortunately, I was laughing at the same time, while weakly fighting him off, and he dropped me into the shallow water, soaking my clothes. I grabbed him by the ankles, pulling him down with me.

"Ahh!" He screamed, falling into the water as well. I quickly got up, running away from shore, back onto the beach, unaware of all the sand that was covering me. He followed, wrapping his arms around my waist again, tickling me until I muttered a small apology. Okay, so maybe point one for Mike, point two for Lola? Oh, what the hell, we'll just call it even.

_Let's get up and run it's just beginning  
And I just can't stop singing now  
Cause it makes me happy  
Like a fantasy that you never find  
Right in front of me all the time  
And it makes me happy_

_I want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch me  
I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find you  
Save the raining days for another time  
I'm just here to say read between the lines  
I'm so glad that you're mine  
Cause you make me happy  
you make me wanna sing_

**_Makes Me Happy- Drake Bell _**

* * *

**Chase POV**

"So…" Zoey started quietly. We were walking along shore, hand in hand, silently, not paying attention to anything else in the world but each other.

"So?"

"How long?"

"How…long?" We were starting to sound like a broken record.

"How long have you liked me?" I blushed, not wanting to tell her my answer. Is it stalkerish to like someone for three years and not even tell them? Hmm… Well, I guess we'll find out by her reaction to my answer…

"Since the moment I first saw you… The first day here, three years ago…" She stopped walking, our arms slightly swaying as our joined hands swung slowly back and forth. She stared up at me, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling under the moonlight.

"Really?" I blushed furiously, nodding.

"I…uhh, I actually fell off my bike the first day of school when I saw you get out of the car." She giggled slightly and I relaxed a bit.

"Why didn't you come say hi to me? Or show me around? I was new." I shrugged, looking away.

"I was a dorky kid with an afro… I really didn't think you would want to talk to me…"

"You're still a dorky kid, and you still have bushy hair, and I still want to talk to you," She countered, grinning, "You're a lot taller, though."

"Well… Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Compliment." She giggled yet again.

"Alright, then."

"I can't believe you fell off your bike."

"I was distracted by your beauty." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay…Thanks for the cheesy compliment."

"I'm serious… You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," I told her quietly, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, automatically at her. Slowly, we leaned in, kissing passionately under the brightly shining moon. It couldn't have been more perfect. Man, I sound like a fruitcake, and I'm ruining the moment.

"Chase?" She asked quietly, as we slowly pulled apart. "You play guitar, right?" I nodded.

"Will you play me something?"

"This late?" She nodded, smiling hopefully. I couldn't say no to her…

"Okay… Let's go back to my room." That's something I never thought I'd say after a first kiss with someone…

'_Perv'_

Ahem… Anyway…

"Okay." We walked back together, hand in hand, and went inside my dorm. My roommates weren't in, luckily. Why? Because they're drinking crackheads who stay out all night and come back the next morning drunk off their asses. Whatever, guess it was finally convenient for me.

"So… what do you want to hear?" I asked, picking up my Fender Strat, plugging it into the amp. I turned the volume down a bit so I wouldn't wake up the _entire_ building. She shrugged, sitting down on my bed.

"What do you want to play?" Oh, no… She is not going to make me do that…

"What do you want to hear?" I asked again, grinning, "What bands do you like?"

"Umm… I like Lifehouse…" I nodded… I could do that… Thank God she didn't pick some girly band…

I began to strum, sang

_"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you"_

I finished the song, strumming the last chord, then looked up at her, wondering if I had sounded okay or not. Looking over at her, I had never seen someone with a smile more beautiful than hers. It widened, and she ran over, wrapped her arms around me.

"That's my favorite Lifehouse song, you stalker!" She joked, walking over and hugging me. I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her as well. Zoey leaned in, kissing me, and I pulled her further onto my lap, forgetting about my uncertainty a few minutes ago.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"I fell off my bike in 9th grade too," I admitted. She giggled, leaned in, and kissed me again.

**Logan POV**

"I've always loved the beach," she told me, as we walked by the shore together. She stared off over at the ocean, then down at her feet. She had rolled up her black pants and removed her shoes, walked in the shallowest part of the water.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… Never got to go that much… When I did…" She smiled, and I almost forgot this was the same Dana that had called me a waste of semen several hours ago. _Almost._

"I grew up on the beach… It doesn't seem that great to me anymore…"

"Not during the day when all the people are there, crowding the water, stupid," She corrected, staring off into the darkness. "I mean… At night… It's quiet… You can just sit here and think… By yourself…"

"Are you telling me to go away now?" I was ready for another argument. This time I was gonna win.

'_Nope.'_ Hurray, the annoying voice returns yet again. She shook her head, smiling.

"When I was younger, I used to imagine walking with someone, hand in hand on the beach…"

"Aww, Dana actually has a heart," I commented, smirking.

"Shut up. If you tell anyone, you literally will be missing that organ."

_Two sides twist and then collide;  
You're calling off the guards (Am I coming?)  
I'm coming through. (Am I coming?)  
Adulterous conditioned to a spin cycled submission,  
You know, sometimes it just feels better to give in.  
(Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.)_

"I…can't…live without it…"

"Uhhuh…" She nodded proudly, confirming the statement.

"So, anyway… What were you saying about the beach?"

"Have you ever come out here like this before?"

"No… I usually sleep at this hour, V-" I was tempted to call her 'Vampira' again, but kept the urge to myself. She was trying to be serious.

"I used to come out a lot," She continued, "When I couldn't sleep… Or when I tried to run away from home, I would come to the beach, fall asleep here." She laughed bitterly, "I would stay as long as I could. No one really noticed anyway." Dana paused, turned towards the water. "Sometimes I felt like I was the water. Being dragged out and thrown against shore, over and over again." I nodded. That made sense.

"Why are you telling me this, anyway?" She shrugged, and I could tell she honestly didn't know.

"You've suddenly become the easiest person in the world to talk to." She looked down, then back up at me and added, "And that scares the living shit out of me."

I smiled at the comment. That was living proof that Dana had actually said that to me.

_And it's all too familiar  
And it happens all the time.  
All the cards begin to stack up,  
Twisting heartache into fine  
Little pieces that avoid an awful crime,  
But it's you I can't deny.  
(You I can't deny.)  
_

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"You tell me…" She replied, smirking. I was noticing all these things I hadn't before. I loved the way she smirked at me. It wasn't the same sarcastic smirk she used for everyone else. It was a smirk she only used on me. I loved the way her caramel curls hung in her dark eyes. I loved the fact that she was so unique; so different from anyone I had ever met. And unlike being around my friends, around her, I felt like I mattered. And that meant something…

"I'm gonna take it as a compliment, because that's the only thing I know how to do," I replied, smirking back at her. And I especially loved the games we played…

"If you take it as a compliment, then I change my mind. I want it to be an insult." Her smirk widened.

"You can't do that," I protested.

"I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah? So can I," I challenged, leaning in towards her. For a brief moment, I saw the look in her eyes: fear. But it passed as quickly as it came, and she leaned slowly towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, leaning in, kissing her passionately as the small waves crashed onto shore around our feet. I stood there for a while, kissing her, holding her in my arms, and I would say I wished she would stay there forever, but that sounds cheesy.

_Dull heat rises from the sheets.  
I'm both a patient boy,  
Well, and a jealous man. (Am I coming?)  
My double standardized suspicion  
Is remedied, oh, my blue heaven,  
Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.  
(Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.)_

"Logan…"

"Hm?"

"I care about you…"

"What?"

"Before, you said no one cared about you… That your friends only liked you because you were rich… I care about you." I looked down at her, and smiled

"I care about you too." She smiled, leaned in closer to me.

After a while, she spoke up again.

"We should probably head back…" I frowned, "But it's a long way back," She assured, pulling away and starting back.

_And it's all too familiar  
And it happens all the time.  
All the cards begin to stack up,  
Twisting heartache into fine  
Little pieces that avoid an awful crime,  
But it's you I can't deny.  
(You I can't deny.)_

"Right…"

"So… are we…?"

"Yeah. Well, if you want…"

"I do…"

"Good…" Aw, crap, I hate conversations like this. We walked back together, in an awkward silence. It was driving me insane, but for once in my life, I could not think of a damned thing to say. Finally coming up with an idea, I reached down, lacing fingers with her, and held her hand. She blushed, turned away, looking out at the ocean.

_We swing and we sway  
As this tiny voice in  
My head starts to sing  
You're sick, child, you are sick.  
(You're sick, child, you are sick.)  
You're sick, child, you are sick_

"You don't always have to be the water," I said, glancing over at the crashing waves. "You could be a sea shell… And I could be the annoying kid that finds you. That way, when you crash again, I won't let you get dragged back." She blushed again, and I saw her open her mouth several times, only to close it again, as she had nothing to say.

I, Logan Reese, extremely hot guy, have left Dana, 'Danger', Cruz speechless. I'm pretty damned proud of myself.

Still, we continued walking in silence, hand-in-hand. I spoke again,

"Did I make your dreams come true?" I smirked.

"No…" She paused, "When I had originally imagined it, I always imagined the Pink Floyd song, 'Shine on you Crazy Diamond' playing."

"Oh. Why?"

"I dunno, I just thought it fit with the scenery and all…"

"Jesus, you're picky." She smiled.

"Maybe I am, but I still kissed you."

"Do I fit your criteria?"

"You exceed expectations," Dana replied, winking at me.

"Well, with a body as perfect as this…"

"Nevermind, you're just satisfactory."

"You're a tease."

"Sue me." All of the sudden, it started to sprinkle, and not soon after, it was pouring down rain.

_We swing and we sway  
As this tiny voice in  
My head starts to sing  
You're sick, child, you are sick.  
You're sick, child, you are .. _

sick (sick) sick (sick)  
You are sick

"Dammit…" I muttered.

"Afraid the rain's going to mess up your 'perfect' hair?" She teased. I remained silent.

"Girly boy…"

"I'll mess _your_ hair up…"

"Good one."

"Hey, shut up."

"Make me," She replied, smiling childishly. She took off, running, and I sprinted after her, surprisingly forgetting about my hair. By the time I caught up with her, we were already back at her dorm.

_We swing and we sway  
As this tiny voice in  
My head starts to sing  
You're sick, child, you are sick.  
You're sick, child, you are .. _

sick (sice) sick (sick)  
You are sick

"Who won that?" She asked, looking around innocently, "Oh yeah… ME."

"In my mind, I'm a winner. And I'm still incredibly hot…"

"You sound like you're trying to reassure yourself." She was grinning evilly, leaning into the door, her hand on the silver metal knob. I walked over to her, grinned.

"As if I need to." I laced fingers with her, once again, caressing her hand gently. She bit her lip, looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

_We swing and we sway  
As this tiny voice in  
My head starts to sing  
You're sick, child, you are sick. (Am I coming?)  
You're sick, child, you are sick. (Am I --)  
Coming through?  
_

"Dana…"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna make out?" To my surprise, she smiled.

"Yes, Logan. For once in my life, yes, I do want to make out with you." Winner.

"And for the record, I still won." I rolled my eyes, laughing, leaned in to kiss her.

_Is this all too familiar?  
Does it happen all the time?  
I'm just asking you to hear me.  
Could you please, just once, just hear me?  
More then anything you wanted to be right.  
Still it's you, you, it's you I can't deny.  
(You I can't deny.)  
It's you I can't deny._

**_My Blue Heaven- Taking Back Sunday_**

* * *

**A/n: Sad to say, I think this is the last chapter... Unless you guys really want me to write one last one of what happens the next day, everyone's reaction to their friendship...**

**But this is pretty much the end.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all rock! XD**


End file.
